Letters
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Bass and Nora communicate as best they can while he's away at war. Part 9 in the "BassxNora" series


Miles ducked through the tent flap. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as I ever do when I'm away from my family," Bass sighed. "But I'm actually trying to stay away from the whiskey this time."

Miles nodded. "Jeremy was wondering why you bailed on us last night."

"The more I'm sober, the better I plan," Bass pointed out.

"And the better you plan, the sooner you're home to your family." Miles gave him a sympathetic smile. "I have something that will make you feel better." He held up a sheaf of envelopes. "Mail finally came."

"Did Nora write?"

Miles rolled his eyes at the eager look on his friend's face. "Do birds fly?" He dug through the pile to produce a letter with Bass' home address. "Where do you want the field reports?"

"Over there," Bass gestured. "I'll get to them later." He slit the letter open and smiled as he pulled out the first letter. "Look, Lilly wrote me."

Miles frowned as he sat across from Bass. "Lilly knows how to write?"

"Small words. Nora's been teaching her since we're still working on the school system." Bass' smile widened. "And my lovely wife provided a translation of the letter as well."

"Oh good. So what does Nora say about the news back home?"

"Not much," Bass murmured. "Just the regular stuff." He grinned and laughed. "Miles get the whiskey," he ordered.

"Thought you were trying to stay sober," Miles frowned.

"This isn't about getting drunk. This is about celebrating."

"Celebrating?"

"Nora's pregnant."

Miles sat up straight. "Pregnant?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Doctor already confirmed. She's three months along."

Miles broke into a grin as well. "Congratulations. I bet Lilly is excited to have a sibling soon."

Bass looked back at the letter. "According to Nora, it's all she can talk about. Half the city must know from Lilly's chatter."

Miles couldn't stop grinning. "I'll go get Jeremy and Tom," he said, getting to his feet. "We need to celebrate this properly."

As his friend headed out, Bass scrambled for paper to write a reply.

Nora smiled at her friend. "Thank you so much for being with me while the doctor was here, Anita."

"Oh, anything for a friend," she insisted. "Besides, I remember how nervous I was when I was expecting Steve. And now they have to get much more hands on."

Lilly came scampering up to them. "How's the baby?" she asked urgently.

"The baby is doing well," Nora assured her. "The doctor says I have to be very careful for a while but your little sibling is just fine."

Anita smiled at the four year old. "Are you excited to be a big sister, Lilly?"

"Very excited," Lilly nodded. "I'm hoping it's a girl. I want more girls here. Daddy said he'd talk to whoever is in charge of girl children in the capital but he's busy with the war right now."

Nora and Anita exchanged a smile. "I'm sure he'll make that his top priority once he's home," Anita assured her.

"Top priority *after* Mommy and the baby," Lilly corrected.

"Of course," Anita nodded.

"Look, Anita, thanks for everything but you should probably be heading home," Nora said. "You've got your own family to look after."

"You let me know if I can do anything more," Anita insisted.

"Oh, of course," Nora nodded. "Let me walk you out."

"Me too," Lilly added.

They showed Anita to the door but someone knocked just as Nora was about to open it. A soldier stood there with an envelope in his hand. "Letter from the battlefield, ma'am," he explained.

"Oh thank you," Nora smiled. "Looks like Daddy wrote to us, Lilly."

"Open it, open it, open it," Lilly insisted, tugging on her skirt.

Anita smiled. "I think that's my cue to exit."

"Thanks again," Nora said as she shut the door. "Let's go read it in the sunroom," she suggested.

Lilly practically pulled her mother to the sunroom and pushed her into her favorite rocking chair before climbing into her lap. "What does it say?"

Nora looked the letter over with a smile. "Daddy got the letters we sent him. He was very happy to hear all about what you've been up to."

"What does Daddy say about the new baby?"

"He and your Uncle Miles are just as excited as we are. They can't wait to come home and celebrate with us for real. But they had a little celebration in their camp."

"Does Daddy say when they will be home?"

Nora shook her head with a touch of regret. "They're not sure about that yet, sweetie. But your daddy is trying with all his might to get back home just as fast as he can."

Lilly snuggled in her mother's lap. "I hope he's here before the baby."

Nora looked at the words of love that filled the page in her husband's handwriting. She knew better than to hope a war would be over in seven months. But Bass would be home as soon as he could with victory right behind him. And then their family would grow even more.


End file.
